Midnight Snack
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Late in the dead of night, Stan decides to raid the fridge because he couldn't sleep. It was simple. Open the fridge, get something to eat and then eat it. It wasn't rocket science. What he hadn't expected was talking to the only person in his life he thought he would never reconcile with. Oh how truly wrong he was. Brotherly fluff ahead! {no slash} Please R&R.


This came to mind when I saw a tumblr post of someone wanting the Stan Twins to just sit down and talking everything out without it ending in an argument. So this is my attempt at doing just that.

* * *

It was late at night when Stan walked into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He had been sleeping poorly lately and decided that food was the best comfort to get him drowsy enough to sleep for a few hours until he had to wake up again. So here he was hunched over the fridge looking for something to put in his belly. He let out a sigh, seeing that there was barely anything there. His niece and her friends had _almost_ completely cleaned them out food wise as they had, what like their fiftieth sleep over?

 _Growing girls as Ma would always say._ He thought with a small smile that always appeared when he thought of the only person who still kept in touch with him after he was kicked out of his family back when he was eighteen. He shook his head, grabbing the only two objects in the fridge and pantry, a butter knife and a glass of water Stanley sat down at the table in dark. Two strange foods that should never work: One sweet one Savory, but it worked regardless and Ley wasn't unfamiliar with eating foods that looked weird from someone else's perspective.

Stanley placed the set on top of the savory and began to munch on it. He looked out the window as he sighed again and let his thoughts wonder to everything that has happened lately. Having his brother back in his life was all he could think about during these last thirty years, Ley had thought that once everything had cooled down, he and Ford would be like they use to as kids.

But life just decided to comedically pour salt on his already open wounds and say "NOPE". Because his brother and him were not okay, they were not back to how they were when they were young.

Had he really spent half of his life bring back someone who would end up treating him like garbage? Had he really wasted his time with opening that damn portal just so they could go back to hating one another? Stanley bit the inside of his cheek, he had never wanted that to happen, he just wanted—

Ley abruptly stop his brooding when he heard someone walking into the kitchen, by the large silhouette it wasn't Dipper or Mabel or even Soos. So it only had to be one another person.

His theory was proven right when the person opened the fridge and light illuminated the kitchen. It was Stanford. Up and around just like he was. And seeing as he didn't even react to Ley whatsoever there could only be two reason. One: Ford was still given him the cold shoulder. Or two: Ford had just not seem Stanley because it was so dark.

Opening his mouth, Ley purposefully took a rather large, loud bit of out of his snack. Causing Stanford to whirl around, but relaxed slightly when he saw it was just his brother. "Stanley..."

"Hey." He said simply. As he gazed at his twin's tired face and dark circles. "Midnight snack?"

Ford shifted on his feet and looked at the still opened fridge. "..Yeah, can't sleep when your stomach's growling."

"Well, good luck finding something." Ley stated dryly. "Those girls cleaned all the normal food out. All we have left are taco shells and strawberry jelly." He held up said food and took another bit.

Ford wrinkled his nose but then shrugged soon after. "Better then nothing." He said shutting the fridge, he walked over and pulled out a chair. The eldest passed the shells and jelly over to his twin and continued to look out the window. Stanley listened to the two of them simultaneously munch on their poor excuse of a midnight snack. Eyes flickered to Ford as the light from the moon made him look a little intimidating. "Nightmare?" He asked know that there was some other reason as to why his brother was up and about rather then just an empty stomach.

Stanford slowed his chewing as he thought about Ley's question. "Something like that..."

Silence filled the room. Both men dissolved in their own thoughts.

"What's goin on in that big brain of yours, Sixer?" Stanley asked because he use to be able to know immediately what Ford was over thinking about, now though he didn't have a single clue.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Heh."

"What are you thinking about, Stan?"

Well, that was easy to answer. "Everything." He stated not looking at his brother's face, eyes focused on the night outside the shack. A question slipped from his lips before he could do anything. "You still angry at me, Ford?" Ley cringed at his own words, at how blunt they were, how random. Which is why it surprised him when his twin answered.

"Angry is not the term I'd use, more upset."

Upset, huh? Not angry? Well that was a good thing, right? That meant hope. And if they had any hope working this out, then Stanley guess he should apologize for the first mistake that cause all of this. "I never said this directly but I really didn't mean to break your project back when we were teenagers, Ford. I'm really sorry."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother's silhouette nod. "I know."

His eyes widen at that statement. "You _know_?" What the hell did that mean?

Ford took another bit of his taco shell covered in jelly and thought for a moment. "Well, I dimension hopped a lot during my time in the portal. I saw a lot of worlds and even went to the past for a bit." Stanley said nothing as he let his twin finally explain what went on the other side. "And in one of them I saw you hit the table that my machine was on and the ventilator fell off the side of it and it began to smoke, you put the vent back on and then you left."

Stan cringed as Ford described exactly what happened all that time ago. Ford noticed this, continued. "But the thing was, it was _still_ moving fine after you had left."

Ley's mouth fell open from shock in the dark kitchen. "What?"

Stanford nodded a second time. "Yeah, after you walked out of the gym, a chubby, bald man in a gray jump suit came out of hiding from one of the other booths and messed with the inside wiring until it stopped completely."

Stanley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it true, could it possibly be? "So I—?"

"Yeah, Stan. You had nothing to do with my project breaking." Ford had, at least to Stanley, sounded almost happy, reassuring. He scoffed in disbelief from this and what he had just been told. He wasn't the reason Stanford got rejected by his dream school? It truly was his fault after all. Setting his taco shell down, Ley raised his hand and rubbed it down his face and smiled slightly.

"I think I'm the one who should be apologizing, Ley."

Hearing his nickname for the first time in years made the eldest brother stiffen. "Why are you sorry?" He asked curiously.

Ford shifted in the wooden chair and Ley could tell he was trying his best to look at him using the light from the moon. "If I had just listened to you, let you explain your side of the story, instead of jumping to conclusions so immediately then Pa wouldn't have thrown you out and we have become strangers to each other during those ten years." In the darkness Ford's voice sounded genuinely pained and guilt ridden.

"Why'd you punch me when you got out of the portal?"

Ford sighed, "I was angry, I thought that you had doomed earth and everyone else. I was furious that you ignored everything I told you about the portal... _That_ and I was still bitter about what happened the last time we were down in the basement. I was so _angry_ at you back then and when I walked out of the portal and saw you every negative feeling I harbored for the last 30 years came rushing back and I punched you as a result."

Stanley nodded in understanding. He understood why his twin would feel that way. He understood more now the he had when the punch had first occurred. "When you punched me, it hurt because I thought you didn't care of how many years I sacrificed to get you back." A hand fell on wrist but he didn't turn his head.

"I didn't in that moment, because of the huge risk you took, Stanley. Cause you **did** , you took a huge move of risking the whole world _just_ to get me back. So yes, I was angry at you for that."

"You were my twin." Stan inhaled as he spoke and tried to justify what he had done. "You _are_ my twin brother, Sixer. There's I wouldn't do for you."

"I know, and that's what scares me." Ley bowed his head in shame, he knew that what he had done was extreme and dangerous. He knew that his choice, possibly destroying the world, killing everyone in it, including the Dipper and Mabel was selfish. But deep down in his soul the one Stanley tried so hard to convince people wasn't there, believed full heartily that nothing else matter to him with Ford around, wouldn't be the same without his other half.

The hand tightened slightly around his wrist, a tactic to get his attention. "But being here and spending time with the kids and just relaxing after all these years, I've realized that I'm not angry anymore."

Really? Stanford didn't hate him anymore? Could he finally had gotten what he wished for all these years of sacrifice? A possibility... But even still, he had to make sure. "I'm sorry I pushed you into the portal, Stanford. I'm sorry you went through hell the last couple years." God, was he sorry, he truly was. If there was one moment in his life where he could go back in time it would be to save his twin from going through that damn portal. Raising his free hand his eyes began to sting at his apology he's kept bottled up for the last thirty years.

"And I'm sorry for not being there for you more, Stanley. I should've done more for you growing up, I should've tried harder to contact you in those ten years, should have believed in you more. Your my twin and I should be made an effort like you always did for me. But I didn't and I'm sorry." Ford raised his own free hand to his eyes as well and copied the elder brother.

Stanley couldn't believe this was happening, he and Ford were finally okay. No more fighting, no more glares at each other, or eye rolls, or middle fingers flipped off when the kids weren't looking. No more of any of that. And Ley has never been more relieved in his life. He had a mixture emotions of happiness, sadness and guilt that seemed to tear at his heart, and had no idea what to do with. Bowing his head, Stan leaned forward and lowered it to the table near his brother. Trying to ignore the clinching of his hands and the way his body was shaking like a leaf.

And with the other hand occupied, Stanley felt Ford's other hand rested gently on the top back of his head. It moved softly a crossed his head in a attempt to comfort him. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, soaking in each other's comfort. Then abruptly, Stanford stood up and pulled Ley along with him. "Ford?" He asked as he stared at his twin with confused teary eyes and tracks on his cheeks.

Ford's own wide-eyed gaze remained staring out the window. "Ley, look." Stan did as he was asked and turned his head towards the window. He saw tiny yellow balls of light floating around outside. Fireflies. That's exactly what they were. Neither of those little lighting bugs in years and it has been even longer since they chase any either. And they were everywhere, flying around near the ground but most of them seemed to be up near the rooftop.

The two twins looked at one another in unison. They smiled at the same exact moment and took off out of the kitchen.

"I'm gettin the kids!" Stanley said to Ford as he ran up the stairs. No way their missing something as amazing as chasing around fireflies at nighttime. "KIDS! Get your butts down here! I have something to show you!" It took a couple minutes of calling from Stan at the bottom of the stairs before his finally saw his niece and nephew and even Soos made their way sluggishly down the wooden steps.

"Grunkle Stan? What's wrong?" Mabel asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Dipper mimicked his sister and rubbed his own eyes and had to lightly elbow Soos in the stomach, who had fallen asleep leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Wake yerselves up kiddos, we're going out somewhere!" Stanley said excitingly. At being called kiddo Soos immediately perked up.

Dipper groaned. "At 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yes, Dipper." Stanford said appearing behind his brother, holding three pairs of empty jelly jars in his hands. Dipper's eyes sparked with the excitement and his voice squeaked. "Great Uncle Ford! We're— Wait, we're going out to get jelly at one in the morning?"

Ford chuckled and Stanley grinned and ruffled his nephew's hat that he had on his head. "No, we are going outside to caught fireflies."

The twins gasped in glee. "Fireflies!? Where!?" Mabel chirped, jumping up and down. Completely wide awake now. Stanley grinned proudly at his niece and tossed open the door and reveal all the tiny glowing orbs gracefully flying in the air.

Mabel was unsurprisingly, the first one out the door. Letting out a long joyful battle shriek as she snatched a jar out of Grunkle Ford's hands Dipper and Soos were the next two out the door, taking their jars with smiles on their faces.

Ford attempted to follow them, but was stopped by Stanley with his hand grasped on his wrist. "Oh no, no, no. Poindexter. Not that way." Stan said in a happy tone as he made his way into the gift shop.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going outside with the kids."

Ley nodded. "We are, but those are just the back seats."

Stanford furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean, Stanley?" He watched his brother bring down the ladder that lead to the 'balcony' as Mabel called it and opened the hatch and climbed to the top and outside. "You and I are free of admission, we deserve front row seats."

Still utterly confused as to what his two was talking about, he climbed the stairs and outside onto the balcony. He gaped at just how many fireflies were around Stan and himself. Hundreds of the little buggers floating around the two of them while quite a hand full were still flying down below for the kids to enjoy. Sitting down with legs dangling over the edge, Ford just continued to gaze at the sight before him. It was beautiful He has forgotten that there were things in the world that could be still harmless and peaceful.

Because of such, Ford found himself getting emotional, his eyes became misty and he smiled.

Stanley joined his brother by the edge and watched fondly as Stanford's eyes got hazy with light tears. A smile crept on his face in complete contentment, turning to his right he twisted the knob on the radio and let the box fill the area with music.

 _And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

 _And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

 _But even if wishing is a waste of time_

 _Even if I never cross your mind._

Ley scoffed lightly, this song was catchy for a band he wasn't interested in. He closed his eyes and soaked in the blissfulness as he listened to Dipper, Mabel and Soos running around in the yard.

 _I'll leave the door on the latch_

 _If you ever come back_

 _If you ever come back_

 _They'll be a light in the hall_

 _And the key under the mat_

 _If you ever come back_

 _If you ever come back_

"Been a long while since we've done somethin like this, huh Ford?"

Ford's humphed in joyment, as he nodded his head and listened to the song that was playing on the radio. "Yes, it's nice." It truly was, this was a memory that he'd never forget anytime soon, because this was the first memory where he's truly felt at home.

"Damn right it is."

 _There'll be a smile on my face_

 _And the kettle on_

 _And it'll be just like you were never gone_

That last lines spoke to Stan more then he'd ever admit aloud to anyone for fear of going soft. When his twin had stepped out of the portal and shown his face, that was the most happy Ley has ever been in such a long time. And despite the obvious age that they have grown, but to Stan it was like Ford had never left in the first because because he was right in front of Stanley, alive and breathing. And that was all he needed to see for everything to finally be right again in his eyes.

"Hey, Ley?"

"Yeah?"

An arm fell around his shoulder and held on tightly. Stan looked at his brother who had a smile on his face and looked positively thrilled. "Thanks for bring me back, Stanley. I mean it, thank you."

The tears were immediate, some were say that it was pathetic at how easily the tears stared flowing down Ley's face but honestly the eldest twin didn't really give a damn because his brother had just thanked him, after weeks of barely talking, Ford had thanked Ley for saving him, for bring him back.

 _Even if I never cross your mind_

 _I'll leave the door on the latch_

 _If you ever come back_

 _If you ever come back_

Stanley bowed his head and rested it against Ford's forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. Ford smiled as he wiped away the tears on his big brother's cheeks, and pulled away for a few minutes when Stan's crying calm down. Holding up his free hand he laughed like he was a teenager again instead of a fifty eight old man.

"High six, Knucklehead?"

Ley scoffed. But raised his hand also. And clasped it together with his other half's.

"High six. Nerd."

 _They'll be a smile on my face_

 _And the kettle on_

 _And it'll be just like you were never gone_

 _They'll be a light in the hall_

 _And a key under the mat_

 _If you ever come back_

 _._

 _._

 _If you ever come back now_

* * *

Fin! That's it, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Please let me know your thoughts in a review and I'll see you all soon!

And before you all ask: Yes, Stanley and Ford did just leave the taco shells and jelly sitting on the kitchen table


End file.
